


A Witch's Move to Manhattan Part 2

by dorothycharisse



Series: A Witch's Move to Manhattan Part One [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Disney Gargoyles
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothycharisse/pseuds/dorothycharisse
Summary: Willow now ready to give birth to her daughter and many changes in Goliath and Elisa's relationship making them realize their feelings towards each other. Through those chaotic months there is a new danger towards the gargoyles that endangers the life of not Willow's daughter but also the life of Alexander Xanatos.
Relationships: Angel/Willow Rosenberg, Goliath/Elisa Maza, Xander Harris/Spike
Series: A Witch's Move to Manhattan Part One [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710970
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

.  
It was Christmas time and Willow was nearly eight months into her pregnancy, nearly every night Angel was at Willow's trying to convince her to give him a second chance but the red-haired witch couldn't go back in being second choice to the vampire no matter how many times Angel said he only loved and wanted her.

In less than a week would be Christmas and Willow was missing the Slayerettes and especially her best bud Xander Harris, she made calls to talk with Xander and Spike to see her and dropping hints in inviting them down for the holidays. Xander sadly sighed as he explained that he had to finish off at the Construction Site and he was doing double shifts to finish the quotes on time. As much as she loved the gargoyles deeply as brothers Willow missed Giles and the others so much, but they had other plans and Spike didn't trust anyone going near his lover and looked ready to kill Riley Finn when he started flirting with Xander.

Willow had to laugh when Spike told Soldier Boy to keep away from his boyfriend that he was going to take home and prove to him that he loved his boy as he threw a beet red Xander over his shoulder and marched home to make love to his mate.

.  
Putting a brave smile on her face Willow started to decorate the house with some help from Cordelia Chase and Wesley Wyndham Price, once finished the gargoyles had awoken to see the house was decorated with many lights tinsel and other decorations with a seven-foot Christmas tree in the corner of the room expertly and beautifully decorated in many lights and baubles of different bright colors of reds, silver, green and golds.

Goliath and his Clan noticed the sadness in their honorary sister's face that she was trying to hide, in the end Cordelia Chase explained that Willow's parents were never around for her as she and Xander were always there for each other especially at Christmas even if it was a phone call to catch up on things they missed up on.

"This year she wanted to see Giles, Xander and Spike instead of phone calls, she would have took a flight out to Sunnydale if it wasn't for her condition."

The purple skinned gargoyle saw the secretive smile on the human woman's face and knew she was hiding something, Cordelia Chase smiled as she told him a secret and a surprise that Angel had arranged for the little witch that had his heart.

.

It was Christmas Eve and Willow was putting the presents under the Christmas Tree, she had posted Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Spike and Buffy Summers presents about two weeks ago. The red-haired witch had brought Goliath rare editions of Socrates, Shakespeare and other authors he would enjoy, Broadway loved cooking so Willow brought him cookbooks and old black and white Mafia films, for Lexington a new program for his computer, Hudson Willow brought her honorary father a scabbard for his sword and oils to maintain it, Brooklyn loved cars and bikes brought him an old Red Indian bike to fix up in his own workshop with all the tools he needed. The last present was for Bronx with his favorite treats and an extremely large cozy bed and blankets by the Fireplace to rest instead of sleeping on the floor.

Willow had also brought gifts for the Mazas, Cordelia Chase, Wesley Wyndham Price and of course Angel, all the presents were placed under the tree to be opened at Midnight.  
Elisa, Derek and his wife Maggie, Beth Maza and their parents Peter and Diane knocked on the door and Lexington opened it and invited them into the warmth of the house. Broadway was in the kitchen cooking a feast with help with Willow and Brooklyn who wouldn't let the pregnant witch carry a thing, the food was set at the table just as Angel, Cordelia and Wesley knocked on the door with Willow's gift behind them. Willow Rosenberg wondered why there was three extra seats at the table and didn't think anything about it thinking that Cordelia and Angel were bringing a date.

No one was answering the door and Willow rolled her eyes as she got up onto her swollen feet and answered the door, she gasped and standing there was Giles, Xander and Spike. Tears of joy glistened in her emerald-green eyes to see them as she hugged them tight happy to see them, Xander's eyes widened to see his Brainy Smurf was heavily pregnant as he placed his work callused hand onto the roundness of her belly to feel the baby kick.

"Mr Chip, look our Will is gonna be a mommy. Damn that baby is going to be one lucky kid to have you."

Spike smirked at his consort and the excitement of being an uncle as the Former Watcher took over and told the mother to be to get in from the cold as he led her inside followed by the others as the redhead invited Spike and Angel inside to join in the celebrations.

As Cordelia and Wesley introduced everyone, Xander's eyes widened to see winged creatures who lived with Willow as Giles was in his element fascinated with the new species of demon in front of him, which Wesley Wyndham Price corrected that they weren't demons but honorable beings called Gargoyles that protection was as natural to them as breathing. There was some awkward moments till Xander saved the day as he was the first to shake the gargoyles hands saying that his Will was a great judge of character and any friend of his Brainy Smurf was a friend of his; as everyone was talking and introduced Willow was in the foyer with Angel.

"I don't know how to thank you for this Angel, I never thought I would see Xander and everyone..."-

"I would do anything for you Saileech, even if I have to put up with the annoying Childe of mine and his... what does he call the boy, oh yes. His Nummy Treat."

Willow giggled when she heard Angel tell her how he and Giles had to drown out the couple with Christmas music so not to listen to them making out in the Jet, Angel kept staring at the witch as her eyes twinkled like precious gems as she laughed and how she was glowing from her pregnancy. The Vampire had never seen anyone or anything as beautiful in un-life as the woman in front of him who was carrying another man's baby, he was still in love with Willow and would love to be a daddy to Willow's daughter. The dark-haired vampire wanted to pull Willow into his arms and kiss her senseless, but push those thought aside as he wrapped his strong-arm around his witch as he led her into the Dining Room for the meal to begin.

.

Everyone was enjoying themselves as they drank and ate merrily, Beth Maza was chatting with Rupert Giles about ancient languages and encrypting them for a bit and found the older man amazing in the languages he knew and how he knew Willow.

Bronx was staying by Willow's feet as she rested for a moment, she was watching everyone enjoying themselves as they danced; Xander looked ready to kill when Beth Maza was flirting with Spike as the dark-haired man stormed over and politely as he could take his lover's hand.

"You don't mind if I take my boyfriend for a spin on the dance floor, no... Thank you."

Spike chuckled as he and xander wrapped their arms around each other as they danced close as the world melted around them, Goliath remembered the dance he shared with Elisa Maza on Halloween.

Taking a deep breath Goliath stood up and bowed in front of his friend who looked beautiful in her red dress that she brought especially for the evening, Elisa looked a little nervous but she placed her tiny hand into Goliath's larger one and led her to the center of the room that was cleared for dancing. As the couples danced Angel sat down with Willow as they talked, unknown to everyone Angel had used a simple spell on a sprig of Mistletoe to levitate above the dancers.

The problem with Angel's plan to get his kiss from his witch was that the Mistletoe went to Spike and Xander first, the pair couldn't move a muscle and Spike looked pissed till he looked up and smirked. Before Xander could ask what was going on his lover pointed up to see the annoying white and green weed, smiling himself the pair slanted their lips against each other in a passionate and tender kiss. Once the plant was satisfied it moved to the next couple, which was Wesley and Cordelia. Before Cordelia could protest about the childish antics as Wesley groaned as he told her to shut up and pulled her close for a lingering kiss, Cordy sighed into the kiss as she kissed her boyfriend back.

This went on as Diane Maza blushed as the Mistletoe went between her husband and herself, sharing a brief and gentle kiss between them as the plant went looking for another victim. Maggie and Derek shared a kiss and the mistletoe landed above both Goliath and Elisa who were in conversation, the purple skinned gargoyle didn't want to embarrass the human woman he loved as he graciously went to pull away but found he could not move.

Elisa Maza tried to move away herself and couldn't move till she looked up to see Mistletoe above them making Goliath do the same, the giant gargoyle blushed slightly as he apologized for letting this happen.

The pair looked at Willow Accusingly till they saw the painful look on the Souled Vampire's face and knew now who to blame, there was only one way to break this spell and as much as Goliath wanted to he couldn't force Elisa to kiss him or vice versa as he silently pleaded with the witch to remove the enchanted plant. Elisa was angry that Goliath was trying to get out of this and the gargoyle was shocked that the human woman jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck; he was startled when Elisa kissed him. The gargoyle didn't react at first and Elisa was about to pull away when she felt Goliath pulled her close and kissed her back quite liking this human custom, but as quick as it began it ended when Peter Maza cleared his throat making the pair step away from each other embarrassed that they had been caught kissing in front of family and friends.

.

The Mistletoe didn't disappear till the main couple it was enchanted for kissed, there was a glare from Spike when his lover had to kiss Beth Maza. As soon as the brief kiss ended the Bleached-haired vampire pulled Xander to him and kissed him to get of the scent and taste of Beth Maza from his boy.

Willow knew that the enchanted mistletoe was something to do with Angel, growling about stubborn and brooding vampires as she angrily grabbed the vampire's face between her hands and slanted her lips onto his making the souled vampire groan in pleasure as he deepened the kiss and pulling the witch close to him as he could with the baby bump between them.

Once the witch and the vampire kissed the enchanted mistletoe disappeared in a puff of smoke, most of them were amused with everything as Maggie kept glaring at the redhead knowing it was all the witch's fault as she was trying to steal her husband. Elisa was making an excuse and felt guilty to see the disheartened look on Goliath's face as he sighed and reluctantly agreed that it was a spur of the moment thing when it meant everything to him to kiss the woman he dreamt about in his stone hibernation during the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow now ready to give birth to her daughter and many changes in Goliath and Elisa's relationship making them realize their feelings towards each other. Through those chaotic months there is a new danger towards the gargoyles that endangers the life of not Willow's daughter but also the life of Alexander Xanatos.

Several Weeks had passed since the Christmas Mistletoe incident and Elisa Maza had been quite distant with Goliath when the Gargoyle having enough of the human kept changing the subject when he hinted towards the kiss and most importantly his feelings towards her. The Leader of the Wyvern Clan in a fit of frustration told Elisa that he loved her and it was an utter shock for the woman, Elisa knew he had some form of feelings for but she didn't realize they went so deep.

For awhile Goliath thought that his friendship he treasured with the human woman was destroyed and caved within himself when Elisa Maza didn't come to his home anymore and thought he had destroyed the one thing he held dear. Willow hated to see one of her brothers hurting as she and Cordelia talked to the Detective, Willow told Elisa that she was in love with a werewolf and Angel wasn't exactly human himself and she fell in love with him.

"As much as I... We're not compatible and..."

Cordelia rolled her dark eyes stopping Elisa denying her feelings as she told her that Willow could love a werewolf and vampire and Xander being bat crap crazy about the Bleached Wonder.

"FYI for compatible, if you haven't noticed but Goliath is in love with you and you love him. And for future reference I know a powerful witch that can help with the kids thing, now that your excuses are blown out of the water you have to decide if you want to be with that handsome devil or not, its your decision."

.

Nearly a week since Cordelia and Willow's talk with Elisa, the detective had a night off from work and went to Willow and the Gargoyles' home, Goliath had given his clan the night off and Willow was taking a nap as she wasn't getting comfortable and wasn't sleeping much as her pregnancy progressed. The gargoyles were concerned for their honorary sister and daughter when Willow moaned in pain, the red-haired witch had to explain what Braxton Hicks was, for fear for their friend they decided that at least one or two of them would stay behind for when she went into labour.

Goliath sighed as he tried to read one of his books that Willow had brought for him at Christmas, but he couldn't focus on the words and kept reading the same line seven times before giving up. The purple-skinned giant was about to put away his book when he heard a knock on the door, the only people who had the codes to the gates was Willow's family and friends. Thinking it was the vampire with a soul coming to check on Willow and to convince the witch to give their relationship a chance, he opened the door he was surprised to see the woman he loved with his whole soul standing there.

"Hey Big Guy... er... can I come in?"

Goliath nodded once and stepped to one side to let Elisa into the warmth of the house, the silence was awkward between them as they entered the kitchen for some tea. Putting the kettle on Elisa couldn't take anymore of the silence as she brought up the subject of the kiss and mostly their feelings, this was it Goliath embraced himself to have his heart-broken but as long as she was still his friend he would try to move on from his love for her.

"You know how I feel, right." said Elisa with caution as she looked deeply into Goliath's onyx eyes.

"What we both feel, yes." whispered Goliath as he gently brushed Elisa's hair from her face, stealing that fleeting touch before she told him she would never have those feelings for him.

Elisa Maza then smiled as she came in closer and said "good" before leaping into Goliath's arms pulling her close as she whispering against his mouth that she loved him before slanted her lips onto his, Goliath couldn't be happier as he pulled Elisa closer to him and deepened the kiss wrapping his wings around her like a cocoon not wanting to let her go. Focusing on each other they didn't see Willow Rosenberg as she smiled to see the pair were finally together, wishing them nothing but happiness she headed back to her room before the gargoyles returned and saw her out of bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Willow was over due and more than ready to have little Amber, Diane Maza smiled as she told the redhead that she was almost a month over before she gave birth to Elisa. "Babies come when they are ready, don't fret it won't be long I promise sweetheart."

Willow sighed, she was in pain and went to the Hospital with Derek Maza to find it was a false alarm. The father was disappointed and the mother was getting fed up, the redhead was cranky but she was soon smiling when Goliath and Elisa were going to announce to the clan and the family that they were in a relationship. The gargoyles noticed the way that their leader and Elisa were gazing at each other, the trio looked at each other with a knowing look and stared over at Willow who had a secret smile on her pretty face.

The Wyvern Clan were in their stone Slumber and Elisa Maza had long went home, Willow having very bad backache and was about to head upstairs to get some sleep herself when there was someone banging their fists against the door.

Standing there was an angry-looking Maggie Maza as she angrily barging past demanding where her husband was, the redhead looked at the blonde in confusion as the last time she had seen Derek was only two days ago when she thought she was going into labour.

"I know Derek came here last night, you think you can have my husband and play happy families with a baby I bet isn't even his."

Willow could smell the alcohol on Maggie's breath; the redhead kindly asked Maggie to leave. It was when Maggie called her a whore and her baby a bastard that Willow angrily told Mrs. Maza to leave her home. Maggie in a fit of anger and jealousy pushed Willow hard against the wall, suddenly Willow moaned in pain as her waters broke. Seeing this Maggie Maza began to panic as Willow pleaded with her to call an ambulance, instead Maggie shakily ran for the door and drove off leaving the red-haired witch afraid and alone.

The pain was getting worse as Willow called Derek counting the minutes between contractions, the witch was cursing the man's name when he didn't answer his cell phone. Ringing for an ambulance before calling another number she knew by heart hoping that she would come, sighing with relief when she heard Elisa's voice as the redhead told the detective to find Derek since the baby was coming.

"Okay, oh boy. I'll find Derek, just stay calm and I'll be there as quick as I can."

.

As Elisa Maza promised she arrived with an ambulance, her brother and her partner Matt Bluestone to take her to the hospital as she told Matt Bluestone to stay behind to give a message to the gargoyles the news so they didn't worry over their sister and daughter. Bluestone made his promise as he waited for the Mazas and Willow Rosenberg's friends to show up; the first to arrive were Peter and Diane Maza followed by Wesley Wyndham Price, his fiancée Cordelia Chase and their friend and boss Angel.

When Angel heard what happened to Willow he was the first to his car driving to General Hospital with the Mazas, Cordelia and Wesley who looked more than pissed to be left. Once there the vampire ran to reception asking for Willow Rosenberg saying he was her fiancé to move things along quicker.

Once Cordelia and Wesley followed by Mr and Mrs Maza caught up to Angel as he was waiting outside with Elisa Maza as he glared coldly at the guilty looking blonde, they soon found out why as the Mazas stared in shock not wanting to believe that the woman would do this. Cordelia on the other hand stormed over as Maggie stood ready to apologize, the blonde's head snapped violently to one side with the force. "That's for leaving my friend alone after causing her to go into labor, if anything happens to Willow or the baby I would gladly let Angel kill you."

Angel could smell the fear on Maggie as he basked in it growling as his face shifted into ridges and sharp-looking fangs ready to drain her dry, Wesley became the voice of reason as he and Elisa Maza told Angel and the others to sit down and wait for Derek to come out with news.

.

For hours everyone was on tender hooks as the gargoyles were looking down at the redhead from the roof watching over her as she gave birth to their niece, each on was on tender hooks as they heard Willow's screams of pain wishing they could take the pain away.

At round three am on the 14th January there was a baby's cry as Amber Cordelia Rose Maza was born.

Derek came out of the room minutes later with happy tears running down his face, Peter, Diane, Beth and Elisa were dying to see their newest member of the family. "Okay, you can see Amber for a few minutes but you have to be quiet as Willow is resting."

As quietly as they could the Mazas entered the room to see little Amber wrapped in pink blankets and instantly fell in love with the baby, Amber was a mixture of her parents. Amber was slightly lighter skinned than her father that was close to Elisa's skin tone, wisps of black hair was dying to the beginning of curls, cupid bow lips and the cutest little dimples they had ever seen. But what was beautiful was that she had her mother's beautiful emerald-green eyes, Derek pressed a loving kiss to the top of his daughter's head before placing into his mother's arms.

"Mom, Dad I want you to meet your first Grandchild."

Diane Maza had tears in her eyes as Peter hugged his son proud of him for being there for Willow when she needed him, Diane whispered the same words she said in her native African tongue that she said to her own children when they were born 'Let God protect you where ever you travel.' Peter proudly looked at his Granddaughter pressing a soft kiss to Amber's forehead as he chuckled when she crunched her brows in frustration for being disturbed as he spoke his native American tongue telling her. 'Never think for one minute that you are not loved, look around you and see that in my eyes that you are one of my greatest treasures.'

Elisa was the last to hold her niece, she was stiff as a board as Beth giggled and put Amber into her big sister's arms making sure that the baby's head was supported. Elisa looked down at the tiny thing wrapped in pink as she counted each finger, Elisa looked up to the glass roof to see the gargoyles standing there wanting to have a glimpse of their niece; Elisa gently unwrapped the blanket slightly and the Wyvern Clan were in awe to finally meet the child they watched grow inside their friend and sister. Amber soon began to whimper turning her head trying to suckle on Elisa's finger that was caressing her face, as if sensing that her child needed her Willow groggy opened her eyes and sat up slowly just as Amber began to cry.

Midwives entered and showed the mother to coax her baby to latch onto the nipple, with frustration and tears Willow sighed with relief when her daughter finally began to suckle and fill her stomach. Once fed and changed Amber Cordelia Rose Maza was taken to the baby Ward where Willow's friends were waiting to get a glimpse of little Amber, like the Mazas the AI Team had instantly fell for the baby especially Angel.

Wesley took pictures of Amber to show the gargoyles and the others in Sunnydale, Derek Maza wouldn't leave the Hospital as he watched his daughter sleep. Maggie left hours ago when she tried to get her husband to come home with her, but Derek wouldn't leave as Maggie sadly left and headed for home. As everyone went home Elisa Maza headed back to the mansion and gave the gargoyles pictures of their niece.

As the gargoyles were looking at the photographs Goliath and Elisa shared a look between themselves and agreed that they would tell their family that they were a couple soon, now they waited for another night as mother and child returned home. Like the others the gargoyles had falling for the child as they vowed to protect Amber with their very lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow now ready to give birth to her daughter and many changes in Goliath and Elisa's relationship making them realize their feelings towards each other. Through those chaotic months there is a new danger towards the gargoyles that endangers the life of not Willow's daughter but also the life of Alexander Xanatos.

Through the months the gargoyles were discovered and their lives were threatened including Willow Rosenberg, the Wyvern Clan, Willow and little three-month Amber had to stay with David Xanatos, Fox and their six month son Alexander. The Xanatos' wanted to help the gargoyles after they saved their son from Fox's mother Titania and her husband King Oberon, Owen/Puck had to stay behind to protect and teach the babies with the assistance from Willow who was a very powerful witch.

Willow Rosenberg didn't want anything to do with Fox and David, but when Oberon was ready to take not only Alex but also the witch's daughter that the red-haired witch's eyes began to glow as she growled at Fox to grab the children. Conjuring iron chains as they wrapped around the King of Avalon, only one with the voice of reason was Goliath as he convinced Oberon to let the children to stay with their parents as he had made a promise that his Clan would never be harmed.

"Willow is my sister and a member of my clan, my Niece Amber is also under my Clan and I's protection."

Puck was finally free, but he was never to return to Avalon. Upset that he would never have his full power, but the magic to protect Alex only.

.

Willow had stayed at the castle with the gargoyles for several months, there was a buzz around the city of a man in his fifties dressed in medieval armour looking for Goliath and his clan. Morgan and his partner brought in the nut to the station as they locked him in the cell, just as Elisa Maza came in for her shift. They laughed and cracked jokes about the insanity of some of the people of New York, Elisa Maza snickered herself as she went to grab a coffee when Morgan mention Goliath.

As everyone had settled and writing up reports as the others went on patrol, Elisa Maza headed to the cells and saw the man in a suit of armour that assembled the face and body mass of the leader of the gargoyles. Asking questions Elisa was satisfied that he wasn't a threat to the gargoyles as she made a call to Willow's cell phone wanting to talk with Goliath, the gargoyle decided to meet this strange man at Central Park as stayed in the shadows to check over his human woman and make sure it wasn't a trap.

There was something familiar about the man that he couldn't put his finger on as he stepped out of the shadows, the man in armor wasn't surprised or horrified to see the purple-skinned giant of a gargoyle as he smiled warmly as he introduced himself as Tom. It soon hit Goliath that this man was the little boy who tried to befriend the clan over a thousand years ago, Goliath shook the middle-aged man by the hand as Elisa's eyes trained into the shadows of two figures.

"Alright, hands up and step forward so I can see you," said Elisa as she raised her gun.

The two figures were reluctant, but slowly they stepped out and standing there was two female gargoyles. Deep in his mind Goliath and the clan wanted to know what happened to their eggs including his and Demona's egg, Tom looked angry at the two females as he told them to stay out of sight.

"I'm sorry Guardian, it's jus' I have heard so much about Goliath and I wanted to see him." Said a lavender-skinned female with dark hair who kind of looked a lot like Demona.

The other female was very beautiful with golden hair and light bluish skin who stealing lustful glances at Goliath who didn't notice but Elisa did as her jealousy got the better of her as she took Goliath's large hand in her's. The leader of the Clan smiled as he wrapped one of his wings around his chosen mate as he looked at Elisa in desire as his onyx colored eyes darkened lustfully, Tom could feel the tension from the blue-skinned female with the way Goliath was staring at the human woman as he introduced the Lavender-skinned female Angela and the other as Enza.

Goliath and Elisa returned to Avalon to help the Clan, Enza was quite jealous, but she realized through their journey that she would never go between Goliath and his human woman as she and Angela decided to join the Wyvern Clan in Manhattan. They soon met the others with their honorary sister Willow and her daughter Amber Maza, with one smile from the six month baby the female gargoyles were wrapped around the baby's finger.

.

The months had passed and Lexington was secretly leaving the castle, what the clan didn't know was that the small gargoyle was meeting up a gargoyle sympathizer named Rachel Steel. What the gargoyles didn't expect was that Lexington had falling in love with a human and Rachel was deeply in love with Lex. They wanted to be together, but with humans attacking it would be frowned upon by humans and gargoyles.

Willow had the answer as she said she could transform Rachel into a gargoyle or Lexington into a human, but it was their decision. At first Rachel wasn't sure but looking deeply into the dark eyes of the one she loved she had made her decision and became a gargoyle, which made Lexington the happiest male as she stood before the red-haired witch as Willow chanted the spell and burning herbs. In a blaze of red light where once stood a human was a pretty gargoyle. Rachel was a little ungraceful on her new feet and wings, the gargoyles teased Rachel good naturally as they taught her the gargoyle traditions when the Wyvern Clan heard Rachel growl that sounded like a new-born kitten, Lexington found it quite adorable.

Angela and Enza didn't expect was to meet Willow's friends and a tall dark-haired man who that they discovered was a vampire and utterly and completely in love with the redhead. Wesley and Cordelia were engaged the same day that gargoyles were excepted by humans when the clan risked their lives to save the lives of the humans on a train, it kind of helped that the Xanatos' with Willow's influence the people of America saw the protective and gentle side to the gargoyles were as little Alex and Amber played a big part in this.

With the videos and careful planning the gargoyles were finally excepted when Goliath nearly sacrificed his life to save the lives of the humans, with Goliath's near death experience Elisa Maza realized that how deeply she loved the gargoyle and decided not to hide her feelings. They were a great asset and a helpful force to the Police.

Once excepted Goliath and Elisa consummated their relationship, on that same night the purple-skinned gargoyle asked Elisa to be his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow now ready to give birth to her daughter and many changes in Goliath and Elisa's relationship making them realize their feelings towards each other. Through those chaotic months there is a new danger towards the gargoyles that endangers the life of not Willow's daughter but also the life of Alexander Xanatos.

Through those chaotic months Angela had chosen Brooklyn as her mate as Enza getting over her lustful thoughts of Goliath chose Broadway as she thought he was just adorable. Seven months of Angela, Enza and Rachel living with the Wyvern Clan the gargoyles were acting strange, it was when Hudson and Goliath explained to Willow and Elisa about Breeder's Moon and the time for the gargoyles to mate and to have eggs once again in the Rookery.

As much as Willow Rosenberg was going to miss her brothers and sisters, she didn't want her now one year old daughter to see her uncles and aunts mating as she was too young to have the Birds and the Bees talk. She decided to move out of the castle and stay at the hotel, Derek Maza said he would take Amber for a while till her mansion was fixed but at the last-minute changed his mind as he didn't want to upset his now pregnant wife.

It was a bad idea as there were some humans that still hated gargoyles and didn't want to risk her daughter's life, Angel had the perfect solution to the witch's problem and his chance to get his Saileech back. Willow had no choice and for the safety of her daughter agreed to stay with her ex-boyfriend for the next two months till Breeder's Moon was over, this was his chance to do everything he could to get Willow back into his arms and into his bed once more and this time he was never letting her go.  
It was a shock and a happy moment for Goliath when his mate and fiancée said she wanted to take part in the mating.

"Are you sure my Elisa that this what you want?"

Elisa smiled lovingly as she cradled her lover's face in her hands. "There is nothing more I want more than to be with you on this night, you have shared many human customs and I want to share this custom with you."

Goliath and Elisa as well as the Wyvern Clan went through the ceremony; soon there would be eggs in the rookery once more.

.

Angel was nervous as he paced his home waiting for his guests, he was scared that Willow Rosenberg had changed her mind. Wesley and his wife Cordelia tried to calm their boss and friend to distract the vampire when there was a knock at the door. Angel quickly ran to the door and smiled when he saw the redhead with Amber in her arms, welcoming them inside Angel went to the witch's car to collect Willow and Amber's bags.

Fifteen month old Amber couldn't settle in a strange place and her bottom lip trembled when she couldn't see her winged uncles, aunts and grandpa anywhere, in the castle the baby wouldn't settle till she was in Goliath's arms as he sang softly to her a rookery song he remembered when he was small or her uncles Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington play with her till she slept. But mostly she was missing Hudson as he told her stories of his clan as his gruff voice soothed her to sleep.

Till took Willow hours to get Amber to sleep, but Willow sighed tiredly with relief when Amber soon fell asleep with her little pink gargoyle teddy that Goliath had given her on the night she came home. Once gently tucked into bed. Pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead before silently leaving and heading to the TV Room to watch a movie, Angel opened a bottle of white wine and poured two glasses. On the coffee table was Willow's favorite buttered popcorn ready for her just Willow entered the room, she saw Angel sitting there looking like sin on legs dressed in his black leather pants sitting on the couch with a glass of her favorite wine in his hand.

As soon as Willow Rosenberg sat down and thanked Angel for her drink, the red-haired witch helped herself to some popcorn as Angel started the movie.

Halfway through their favorite film, Willow had her head on Angel's broad shoulders the vampire with a soul had his arm around Willow playing with her fiery locks. The witch knew about the feeling the vampire still had for her and told her many times that he still loved her, hearing him say it with so much love Willow didn't know what to say and before she could discourage the vampire he pulled Willow close and kissed her with a passion that she felt from her head to her toes.

Willow was about to push Angel away, but it had been so long for her as she pulled the vampire close and deepened the kiss making Angel groan out in pleasure.

Angel and Willow didn't take it any further than kissing even though Angel wanted to take his witch to his bed and make love to her, Angel would do anything for his woman as he reluctantly agreed to take this slowly.

.

Maggie Maza was all for Willow being with the vampire that tried to kill her and felt more relaxed in her marriage to Derek, Derek Maza didn't like Willow being in a relationship or the way the souled vampire was playing daddy to his child.

Breeder's Moon was over and Willow Rosenberg and her baby were returning to the castle the next night, Angel wanted to take his girl out on a date as Derek offered to look after his daughter while Willow went out for the evening as he needed the experience as Maggie was soon going to give birth to their son. Willow wasn't sure about it as Maggie was heavily pregnant and she knew first hand how exhausting it was, but Derek was insistent and finally won his argument as he collected Amber's things she needed for her over night stay.

Maggie was sleeping soundly in the bedroom as Derek was playing with his daughter, he had just settled Amber when he got a call from his boss Maria Chavez telling him he needed to come in as they were short-staffed as his sister was pregnant and couldn't afford to be on patrol in her condition.

"Look, I just got my daughter and I can't jus... Come on Chavez... Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Derek Maza couldn't believe his rotten luck, he had no choice but to call Willow and tell her to pick up their daughter ending her evening alone with her date.

.

Angel had it all planned out, he had told Wesley and Cordelia Price that he was going to ask Willow to be his wife, he had his mother's ring in his pocket and a smile on his face as he rehearsed what he was going to say in his mind. Willow on the other hand was excited for her brothers since they found out that they were going to be fathers as well as Goliath when he found out he and Elisa got pregnant on the first night on Breeder's Moon; as much as he was excited about being a father again he was also proud of his daughter Angela as she was going to be a mother.

At the restaurant, the pair were on their main course when Willow's cell began to ring, thinking the worse that something bad had happened to the baby she quickly answered the call. Her concern turned to anger she tried to rein in when she heard Derek telling her he had to go to work, counting in many demon languages that Spike taught her Willow hung up and told her date that they had to return back.

The moment was lost and Angel wanted desperately wanted to kill Maza for ruining another romantic moment, calling the waiter over to pay their bill Angel gave him his credit card and waited for him to come back. The meal was ruined but Angel was determined as he stood up and went on one knee in front of Willow as customers watched in awe to see the beautiful couple and their romantic moment.

Willow was shaking like a leaf as her cheeks flushed to see her former lover kneeling by her chair as he pulled out a velvet box with his mother's ring inside, taking this as a good sign that his witch didn't run out of the restaurant screaming he opened the box to show a simple but beautifully designed engagement ring with an emerald surrounded by tiny clusters of diamonds that was held together with a golden band of Celtic Knots, each knot represented his heart, soul and his devotion to her.

"I know I've hurt you Saileech with the things I've done, there isn't a day I regret what I did but you leaving me gave me the kick in the pants I needed to see I am nothing without you. I love you Willow Danielle Rosenberg and I never stopped loving you, I had this speech in my head in what I was going to say. But it's better that it came from the heart and my soul instead of my head... that is Moi Croi will you marry me?"

Willow didn't know what to say as she placed her shaking hand to her mouth from shock, tears were falling down her face and Angel thought that Willow was about to break his heart and say no. The redhead couldn't get the words out as she nodded her head in confirmation making the souled vampire grin like an idiot as he placed his mother's ring onto her finger as the customers and staff clapped and applauded when Angel pulled Willow into his arms and kissed deeply and passionately with all the love he had for the woman in front of him.

.

Returning back to the Mazas' home Willow saw that Derek was already left hours ago and Maggie was at the end of her tether as she screamed at Amber to shut up, Angel snarled at the pregnant blonde as he stayed outside the house while his fiancée angrily barged pass Maggie Reed Maza to retrieve her daughter who was crying with tears falling down her chubby face with wanting to be picked up and was teething.

As soon as Amber heard her mother's voice, the baby raised her arms wanting to picked up. Willow picked up her child as she soothed Amber rocking her back and forth, it was when she patted her bottom she felt that Amber was soaked and needed her teething gel. Now Willow was more than angry at Maggie but mostly at Derek as he should be the one that was supposed to take care of his daughter not leaving his pregnant wife to do all the work, cleaning and changing Amber's diaper and cooling gel on the baby's sore gums.  
Grabbing Amber's bag and gently placing her child in her car-seat, Willow gave her precious cargo to Angel as the child was still whimpering not wanting to be separated from her mom just yet.

"It's alright my Little Gem, mommy will be with you in a moment. She's just telling Aunt Maggie what a naughty girl she's been for leaving you alone," said Angel as he watched his witch glaring heatedly at the pregnant woman telling her that if Derek wanted to see his daughter then he will do so at the castle or her home.

"I know that you're pregnant and tired, but I would not have you shouting at my baby. Right now I want to hex your ass or slap the bitch out of you, but right now my daughter's is more important than you at the moment." Willow walked to the door and took one glance over her shoulder to face the blonde, "do tell Derek that if he wants to see Amber he shall see her at the Aerie Building or at my Estate as I don't trust him to not leave her alone like he did."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow now ready to give birth to her daughter and many changes in Goliath and Elisa's relationship making them realize their feelings towards each other. Through those chaotic months there is a new danger towards the gargoyles that endangers the life of not Willow's daughter but also the life of Alexander Xanatos.

Amber Cordelia Rose Maza was happy to be home with her uncles and aunts as she gurgled happily as she was playing with Alex Xanatos, the gargoyles' Guard Dog was watching over them with the mothers not that far away from their children as they talked. Fox had a devious smile on her face as she asked Willow how she knew Angel as he was just oozed sexiness, Willow blushed bright red when she was asked what the vampire was like in bed.

Willow didn't go into detail but Fox smiled with the far away look on the witch's face and knew that the sex between the witch and vampire was more than good, it was when Mrs Xanatos nearly choked on her coffee when Rosenberg cheekily grinned when told the woman that Angel was talented with his tongue and didn't need to breathe.

The red-haired witch laughed when she saw the look of awe on Fox's face, just as Xanatos was about to ask about the size of Angel's package when they heard the sound of helicopters above them. The red-headed mothers could hear Bronx growling and their hearts were beating nearly out of their chests in fear as Willow and Fox ran to the Nursery just as glass and rubble exploded into the room, if it wasn't for the burly Guard Dog both Alex and Amber would have been badly injured or worse as he protected them with his body as glass cut and embedded into his skin.

The Quarrymen were warned about Willow Rosenberg as they aimed their gun and shot the redhead with a tranquilizer and knocked unconscious, Fox was fighting and getting the upper hand when one of the masked men placed a gun to her son's head demanding where the gargoyles were. Out of desperation for her son's life she told them that there was a gargoyles under the rubble and to take him if it meant that Alex would be safe; none of the masked men didn't believe her as they took both Amber and Alex with them demanding that if they didn't bring a gargoyle to them then their children would be sent to them in pieces.

David Xanatos and Owen Burnett ran into the room minutes later to see Bronx was whimpering as he was licking Willow Rosenberg's face trying to wake her up as Fox was on her knees bruised and bloody as she cried, Xanatos had tears in his eyes when he couldn't see his son or baby Amber as he ran to his wife and held her as they both cried. Owen went to Willow as she groggy opened her eyes, she went to get up but the blonde held her down and told her she needed to rest as the drug was still in her system.

Willow looked around frantically to see part of the castle in ruin and the babies were gone, she screamed as she fought against Owen to let her go just as the gargoyles arrived. Angela went to the red-haired woman and told her friend and sister to the clan that they would do everything they could to get the children back, Willow Rosenberg sobbed as fat tears fell from her emerald-green eyes as she was rocked by Angela's gentle arms as she looked over at her mate hoping Brooklyn knew what to do to get Amber and Alex back home safely.

.

Cordelia Chase was at the Office doing what she called filing as Angel was in his Office talking with Spike and Xander into coming to New York in a months time for a secret and surprise wedding for Willow. The vampire with a soul wanted his bride to feel like a princess with her friends and family to be there, he had warned the priest that Willow's family were unusual as it was going to be an evening ceremony.

Wesley Wyndham Price was in the Library researching the latest demon for his report when he heard his fiancée's screams of pain, he ran and held Cordelia as she shook from the agony from her visions of seeing Amber Maza and Alexander Xanatos taken from their home and held for ransom.

"They... Angel, oh god they have Amber."

Fear ran like ice in his veins as Angel paced impatiently snarling he was going to kill the SOB that took the child he saw as his daughter, getting the description of the building that held the babies Angel roared that he was going to kill Jason Claymore and anyone who went in his way as no one touched his child or hurt his mate of Angelus as the vampire decided to let his demon out to play.

.

Fox Xanatos was a living wreck as she held tightly to her son's blanket as she sobbed out that she would gladly sacrifice one of the wyvern clan for her baby's life, she felt guilty that she was thinking this as she cried even harder.

Lexington was listening in on the conversation between the xanatos' and knew what he had to do as he walked out of the castle and glided to the building, he knew that his mate Rachel would kill him when he either got home to her but he wasn't going to let his niece or Alex die because of him.

Once he landed he roared out that he was here, the place was eerie and silent as he the sound of guns being cocked. Lexington didn't have to wait long as masked Quarrymen surrounded him with guns and tasers, the masked men and women didn't waste time as they beaten and tasered the gargoyles before chaining him to a cross like beam for the public to see the monstrosity of the creäture the people of New York were protecting.

As the crowd were gathering around Matt Bluestone and the police were waiting for the right moment to get in without the risk of the six month Amber Maza and nine month Alex Xanatos, Derek Maza was on egg shells with the thought of his daughter being in danger and was blaming Willow Rosenberg and the gargoyles that his baby was in danger in the first place. Morgan placed his rough calloused hand onto the younger man's shoulder telling him that he and his team won't let anything happen to the children, Derek wanted to believe the older man but he feared for his child and his anger with the red-haired witch fueled him as he vowed he and Maggie were going to the courts to get causality of Amber.

.

Angel hid in the shadows as he sneaked and jumped up onto the roof to see the gargoyles were waiting, they were waiting for the police to give them the green light to go in and tie up the Quarrymen before they did anymore damage. The male gargoyles just wanted to barge in there and bust some skulls, but they waited for Goliath to give the nod, there wasn't many guards outside the room that held the babies as they cried. A few of the Quarrymen hated the idea of gargoyles but some being parents themselves couldn't stomach the idea of using kids as fodder for their cause, when they heard that their leader was going to do some of them gave information to get a pardon or a lesser sentence as the police sneaked inside.

The was a hell and chaos as police and gargoyles were un-arming and subduing the masked men that they didn't see Jason Claymore heading towards the room were the babies were crying with a gun, he didn't care that one of the children were missing as he grabbed Alex Xanatos and pressed the barrel into the baby's head just as Goliath showed up as he roared and his onyx eyes blazed brightly with white fury.

Taking the gargoyles roars of anger as the signal the police stormed in as Quarrymen tried to escape, the vampire with a soul snarled to see a man threaten the live of a baby. Jason was used to seeing these winged demons eyes glowing in their sinister light when confronting these creatures, what he didn't expect was to see a demon that looked human.

The barrel of the gun was aimed at Angel as Jason shakily told the vampire that he made a move then he would riddle his body with bullets, Alexander Xanatos was screaming as his eyes was wet with tears. The gargoyles and the vampire went towards the deranged man as he aimed his gun at different targets, the situation became worse when the police arrived with guns aimed at him telling him to surrender.

As much as Jason Claymore wanted revenge for what the gargoyles had done to his family, he was too much of a coward as he smirked if he was going to die then he was going to take of those monsters straight into hell with him as he threw baby Alexander who was safely caught by Lexington and fired his gun at Goliath that went wide and missed its target as Angel broke Jason's arm in four places and disarmed him.

The vampire with a soul had the man by his collar as he demanded where baby Amber was, Jason Claymore just smirked as he said that maybe one of his loyal followers had the bastard child. The smirk soon turned to pure fear when Angel's demon came to the surface as his fangs elongated nicking his bottom lip, Angel was more than ready to torture and kill this man slowly 'The Powers That Be' or not Jason Claymore was going to meet his end one way or the other.

It was Broadway that saved Jason's life as he told Angel that killing Claymore wasn't going to help find Amber Maza any quicker if he did anything to the man. "I know you want to kill this man for what he tried to do to two innocent children, but we shouldn't stoop to their level. Let him go Angel, let the police handle this from here."

Angel's face shifted his face to his human as he looked over his shoulder to see the police standing there, he couldn't kill the blonde man but he settled for breaking the man's other arm as he swiftly pulled his arm out of the socket making the man scream in agony before being pushed towards the police. Jason Claymore wanted Angel arrested for Actual Bodily Harm, Matt Bluestone looked over to Morgan who shrugged his shoulders wondering what the man was talking about as they seen him trying to escape and fell down a flight of stairs.

.

Derek Maza and his wife as much as they didn't want to be in the presence of the Xanatos, but Derek had to see Willow to give her the papers for the custody of Amber Maza. Fox Xanatos was holding her son more than relieved that Alex was safe and sound as Willow was angrily pacing in the next room as she read the letter she received from Demona for the seventh time.

Willow had to meet the blue skinned gargoyle at the Destine Estate tonight otherwise she would kill little Amber, Willow emerald-green eyes was swollen with her tears as Angela, Rachel and Enza were comforting their friend and sister. Rachel was still angry with her mate Lexington for endangering his life and nearly orphaned his eggs before they even hatched, Lexington knew he was in the doghouse and didn't know how to make things right to his pregnant mate.

Broadway remembered how he angered his female when he left to go to Hollywood with Fox Xanatos to talk with a chat show host about the traditions of gargoyles and their beliefs of protecting the city and the people in it; eventually Enza forgave him as she told him that she was scared that she would lose him when the gargoyle was attacked and injured protecting the humans from being killed by Hyena and her brother Jackal.

"The only advice I can give you Lex is to let Rachel calm down for a while and start groveling when she does start to talk to you."

Lexington sadly smiled at his rookery brothers as he said he was in the wrong, but he couldn't let little Alex Xanatos or their niece die if he had the sources to save them even if it meant his life not knowing that Rachel was listening to the trio's conversation after leaving Willow alone with Derek Maza who needed to speak with her.

"I don't hate you Lex, I love you more than anything, I'm just scared that you were going to die this night."

"I never meant to scare you baby, I just thought that if I was bait long enough I could give the clan and the police time to save the babies. I'm sorry my love."

Broadway left with his mate Enza as they headed to the kitchen as she was craving pickles dipped in chocolate syrup, as Angela led Brooklyn away as she was more than horny making the brick-red gargoyle smile and didn't complain as he was led away leaving Rachel and Lexington alone as they cuddled holding each other relieved that they were safe and sound.

.

Willow was shocked, but not surprised when her ex-boyfriend presented her with custody papers. Maggie Reed Maza didn't want to have another baby to look after when she was still heavily pregnant with her son, but she smirked smugly with having the upper hand with the redheaded witch.

"It just shows Rosenberg what a bad mother you are for not being able to protect your own little brat."

The smirk turned to the look of fear when Willow Rosenberg's emerald-green eyes bled to black with the power she had, she glared at the blonde as she was about to conjure a spell but she thought better of it as she didn't want to live with guilt of hurting a pregnant woman or her unborn child. "I won't hurt you Maggie as you hurt me, but I hold no promises if you test me again."

Derek was more than angry at his wife to be so thoughtless and cold, his daughter was in danger and all Maggie could thing off was getting the last word in out of jealousy over a relationship that he and Willow didn't have anymore. Maggie knew she went too far with her husband as she watched him storm out leaving her behind at the Aerie Building to cool off before he said or did anything stupid.

Owen Burnett walked into the room just in time to offer the pregnant woman a chauffeur driven ride back home, instead of arguing the blonde nodded as she was gently led away to the many cars that the Xanatos' had as she was driven home. Not noticing that Willow had conjured a magical cyclone that took directly to the Destine Estate.

Demona waited for the red-haired witch to arrive, as powerful in magic she was the blue-skinned gargoyle knew she needed Willow Rosenberg to do the spell to destroy all humans once and for all. The baby girl was crying for her mother and the gargoyle was gladly end the human child's life till she looked down at Amber Maza and didn't have the heart to endanger her life, motherly instincts kicked in as she put her laser gun to one side and picked up Amber gently into her arms.

As soon as Amber was in the soft cocoon of the blue demon's arms her cries turned to a whimper as her tearful emerald-green eyes looked up at Demona, Demona's soft smile turned to disgust that she was cradling a human baby when she didn't get the chance to hold her own hatchling like this because the humans destroyed her clan and taken their eggs as some type of trophy of their hunt. Yet for some reason she didn't have it in her to kill this baby.

Amber Maza was still whimpering, but that god awful noise she was making had stopped as Demona rocked her for a bit before placing her back into the crib just as the alarms went off. Smirking to her self Demona grabbed her weapon and left the room to greet her guest, with the upper hand Demona would have her wish of finally destroying the humans including that human woman Elisa Maza who had taken away her mate and turned the last of her clan against her.

.

The alarms had went off for a few seconds before Willow Rosenberg destroyed them with a thought as her blazing eyes scanned the mansion, the red-headed witch knew that in a way that Goliath still cared for Demona as she was still a member of the Wyvern Clan but the demon had went too far with her and hoped her brothers would forgive her as she was going to end Demona's wrath once and for all.

Demona stayed in the shadows as she watched the woman scanning and looking around her surroundings, it would be so easy to destroy the witch as she raised her laser gun with a cold smile on her face.

Suddenly her smile turned to agony as a blazing white light got rid of the shadows blinding the gargoyle briefly, Demona growled as her eyes bled to a fiery hues as she went to strike the impertanance of the witch trying to lift her arms to blast a hole through the woman's head, but she couldn't move a muscle. The only thing she could was her eyes as she looked down to see that her gun was nothing but ashes, Demona could see clearly now as she saw the human glowing in an eerie light as her emerald-green eyes were black as pitch and her red hair was replaced what looked like a black flame.

Willow wanted to slowly skin Demona alive for taking her daughter, but not one hair was missing from Amber's head. Grateful for that one small mercy Willow Rosenberg decided to let Demona live, but in a different form.

"The word Gargoyle means honor, warrior and protector. You Demona once had these traits, but you a filled with hatred and blame humans for your betrayals and your deeds. It's true that I can't kill you as it would break your daughter's heart, but I can't let you unpunished. For your punishment I turn you into the one thing you hate."

Demona's eyes widened as she roared at the witch to think what she was doing as she swore that she would get even with her, Willow then smirked making Demona shiver.  
"You're lucky I haven't killed you slowly for the things you've done in the past, but this will have to do to live for the rest of your days as a mortal human."

The blue-skinned female was now scared, the Weird Sisters that cursed her with immortality and bonded her to Macbeth over a thousand years ago have turned their backs on her by letting this happen to her, the three daughters of Avalon had no say when it came to The Powers That Be when Willow Rosenberg asked her goddess to bless this spell as she began to chant.

Demona could feel the change as she tried to struggle out of her invisible chains that were holding her, the gargoyle's proud roars turned to human screams as her wings shrunk and disappeared as taloned hands and feet turned that to human digits. Gone of wings and tail stood a human woman bound in mortality and stripped of the magical powers she once had, Demona couldn't believe this was happening to her as she would rather have died then be stuck in this form. The once gargoyle pleaded to turn her to her true form, but Willow shook her head as she walked towards the room where her daughter was being held. Demona's pleads turned to anger as grabbed her gun she had in her desk ready to shoot the witch when she felt a large purple skinned hand grab her wrist and took her gun from her. She knew who it was as she turned to face him with a snarl on her face demanding him to make Willow turn her back to a gargoyle she once was.

"You will never learn Demona, you were once my love, second in command and a beloved member of the clan. Even now you blame humans for the wrongs you've inflicted and the deaths you have caused, stop this madness now if not for the clan then for our daughter Angela."

Willow Rosenberg stepped out of the room holding her daughter safely in her loving arms as Amber gurgled happily, with the power she used Willow didn't have enough strength to teleport herself back to the castle. Wrapping the blankets tight to keep Amber warm Goliath carefully lifted the mother and child and glided back to the Aerie Building where the Xanatos' and the gargoyles were waiting for their return.

Demona screamed in her rage that she would get even with the witch if it was the last thing she did, without her true form, immortality or her magic she was like every helpless human. Demona remembered she was still in contact with Jason Claymore's Lawyer from Wolfram and Hart in Los Angles to find out that the place was destroyed and the owner Angelus Aurelius had moved to New York, Demona said her goodbyes as she placed the receiver back into it's cradle and decided to wait for Claymore's attorney to contact her.  
Sitting down in her desk chair Demona looked at her reflection in the polished surface of her desk, the redhead howled out in her rage as she threw everything she could get her hands on smashing and breaking things as she went. Once calm Demona felt the glass embedded in her feet, she winced in pain as she pulled the large shard of glass out from her to see that the wound didn't heal as fast as she was accustomed to. Her anger turned to pure fear when she realized that she was helpless and now mortal, the now mortal woman didn't have the upper hand anymore and she still had enemies out there who wanted her blood.

For the first time in over a thousand years Demona the Demon was terrified for her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow now ready to give birth to her daughter and many changes in Goliath and Elisa's relationship making them realize their feelings towards each other. Through those chaotic months there is a new danger towards the gargoyles that endangers the life of not Willow's daughter but also the life of Alexander Xanatos.

In Queensboro Correctional Facility, Jason Claymore smirked as the guards let him make a call to his Attorney, his smirk thinking he would get out in less than twenty-four hours turned to shock when he heard that Wolfram and Hart Company was gone. This couldn't be happening to him as he was grasping at straws demanding for the best lawyers in New York no matter the cost; his blood ran cold when the man on other end of the line told him that Jason he was on his own as the money that was funding him was liquidated and he had nothing to his name.

The blond kept looking over his shoulder in fear to see a group of prisoners glaring at him as they showed him the shank they made especially for him, most of the prisoners were fathers who would never get to see their sons or daughters grow up- a few of the prisoners were arrested or captured by the flying demons and wanted to get even with the Wyvern Clan.

However there was a line they wouldn't cross and that was rape or sexual attacks on children, the news got round that Jason Claymore had kidnapped two babies knowing that one of his crew was convicted of child abuse and also threatened the distraught parents that he would post their child's body parts to them or keep pieces for themselves as a souvenir.  
There was a few prisoners in there that would protect him, but there was a price to pay if it came to that and his pride wouldn't let him become a prisoner's wife.

The group of prisoners stared at the man that would give him their freedom, the little bastard threatened the lives of two children who were barely two years old. One Mr Angelus Aurelius had offered the person who killed Jason anything be it the best lawyers to providing for their women and their children to have the best start in life in education or better jobs. No desperate man would lose their chance of getting their teeth into this steak as Jason Claymore knew that without money or his attorney he was nothing more than a dead man walking.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Once Goliath returned with Willow and Amber, the gargoyles ran towards their red-haired sister to see if mother and child were safe. Standing there waiting for Willow's return was Angel, Wesley and Cordelia, Elisa Maza ran to her lover's arms relieved that Goliath was all right and her niece wasback home where she belonged.

Willow Rosenberg wouldn't let go of her daughter as she sat down in her chair looking down at her sleeping child, she was so close to losing Amber and how the thought of killing Demona entered her mind.

Angel wouldn't leave his fiancee's side as the sun rose in the horizon, covering the window with the heavy curtains to hide himself away from the bright rays before returning to his lover's side.

"Please Willow love, you need to get some sleep."

Willow silently shook her head not taking her emerald-green eyes from her baby, in the end the souled vampire lifted Willow into his arms and carried mother and child to the bed. When Willow's head touched the pillows she was sound asleep as Amber was snuggled to her mother's side, Angel looked down at Willow as she and her baby slept soundly. Taking off Willow's shoes Angel took off his coat, shoes and belt before getting under the covers for his own piece of mind that the woman he loved and the little girl he saw as his own were safe.

Just as he was about to close his eyes Angel heard his cell, answering the call the souled vampire's dark eyes glowed in an unearthly yellow as his demon chuckled cruelly with the news he had received from one of his sources that one Jason Claymore had been found dead in the showers with his throat slit. There were rumors that the blonde man had been raped but there wasn't enough DNA to find out who the man or men were responsible to the murder, Angel and his demon Angelus both agreed that it would have been more satisfactory if he got his hands on the man with many ideas running through his mind of how he would slowly tortured Jason Claymore till he begged him to end his misery.

But beggers can't be choosers in this situation as his resources told him that the prisoner that killed Jason was by the man of Stephen Ipkiss who robbed a store for the money to get some medicine for his youngest child and in his desperation shot the owner killing him instantly. Stephen didn't want the fancy lawyers as he knew he deserved serving his time for what he had done but he wanted enough money for his wife and three kids to have a comfortable life and for all his children to get a college degree and not be on the same position as he was in that put him behind bars.

As agreed Angel made a few calls and wired over a million dollars in Stephen Ipkiss's children's names they could open at the age of twenty-one to help them with college and university bills or start a business of their own.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Through the weeks Derek Maza went to the courts to gain custody of his daughter, the courts were going through the paperwork and they would be in touch with Mr Maza as soon as they get the signed forms.

Through the waiting Maggie Reed Maza went into labor and on the twenty-fourth October Derek Maza was a father again to a boy as he and Maggie named him Michael Peter Maza.  
Derek never got full custody but a joint one since his job as a police officer was a dangerous one and also with a wife a new born son didn't have enough time with anything else, Michael Maza was less than two months old and Maggie Maza couldn't cope being a mother and also looking after another child that wasn't even hers.

Diane and Peter were to look after their grandchildren for Maggie Maza and this soon became a habit as the blonde woman took the elder couple for granted as she went out nearly every night, Derek was more than angry to see that his wife wasn't there. This had been going on for weeks now as his parents especially his mother was making excuses for Maggie, as tired as the young man was he couldn't let his parents look after his children when his kids were his responsibility. Making a call to Maria Chavez explaining that there was no one to look after his son and daughter before hanging up, exhausted as he was Derek got Amber and Michael ready as he gave Amber her Oatmeal and Michael his bottle before starting their day

.

Willow Rosenberg was at her office reading through contracts or paperwork that needed her signature, the redhead was missing her daughter terribly even when the gargoyles were nesting and laying their eggs she and the clan were helping out in tending to the eggs even Wesley who found the whole thing amazing who helped in turning the eggs and making sure the rookery was at the right temperature.

Angel decided to have a romantic evening, just the two of them with take out and a bottle of Willow's favorite wine. The souled vampire wanted this evening to be about his Saileech with her favorite movies, treats and other things to take her mind of things, like Willow he missed little Amber and not having the toddler around especially when she brightly smiled at him as she raised her arms to him for a cuddle as he told her little stories about him, her uncles and aunties and of her mother when she was living in Sunnydale.

Instead Angel was on a case and was soon be returning back to their home, with all the Xanatos' kindness it wasn't fair on them and Willow felt guilty for what she felt like abusing their hospitality. Her home was rebuilt and refurnished with a better security system, through the weeks of being there Angel came at her home to check on Willow and Amber.  
Willow knew what her vampire was up to, also she was lonely without the gargoyles living with her as well as that it was Derek's turn to look after Amber. She was missing her daughter desperately and here was a sex-On-legs vampire trying to romance and seduce her into bed and all Willow kept thinking if Amber had enough diapers or Derek had her cellphone number.

As much as Angel wanted Willow's legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her and the witch's nails in his back drawing blood to the surface turning him on more with the smell of his blood, they were only kissing on the couch when Willow's hands roved into Angel's hair pulling him deeper into their kiss making the vampire groan. Somehow their kissing turned to heavy petting as clothes were moved; needing air Willow pulled away as Angel followed wanting the witch's lips onto his once more. The vampire's eyes were dark and smouldering with desire.

Angel's lips were swollen from their kisses and Willow's emerald-green eyes moved over the souled vampire's naked chest, broad shoulders and toned muscled abdomen, soon Willow tiny hands and lips followed were her eyes had roved down the vampire's body. Through her passion Willow Rosenberg straddled Angel as she sucked at Angel's pulse point should be as her fingers caused goose pimples, Angel was hard and close to coming like an adolescent boy in his pants. There was nothing more than the vampire wanted than to move the last barriers of clothing and ... Well he couldn't finish that thought especially now when his witch's teeth was nibbling at his earlobe and her fingers was tracing his stomach and quite close to his aching shaft, he could smell the redhead's arousal that was getting stronger with each fleeting moment- he was on the edge of coming when Willow pulled away yet again.

The vampire was taking unnecessary gulps of air to control his urges from grabbing his fiancee and make love to her right there and then, instead he was about to say his goodbyes and say hello a ice cold shower and his hand. What he didn't expect was for the red-haired witch to take his hand and led him to her bedroom, 'Okay, Soulboy. Don't grab her and fuck like a man possessed, this is your Saileech ... Oh it's been so long since I've touched her lily soft skin and tasted her.'

Willow knew where Angel's mind went to as she smiled up at him with lust and desire that matched his own; as soon as the witch and the vampire were in the bedroom the pair couldn't wait any longer as their hands frantically to each others clothes. Willow giggles seeing Angel's frustrations of getting her out of her pants and in the end ripped them off her body with her panties, her giggles soon turned to whimpers of pleasure when she felt Angel's cool tongue licking and sucking at her entrance and her clit bringing her to orgasm over and over till she begged Angel to please make love to her.

Angel didn't need to be told twice as he moved his own pants and boxers to reveal himself hard and wet with pre-cum, covered in perspiration and between her thighs glistened in her release. She looked like a debauched goddess inviting him to the feast as her hands reached out to him, kissing his way and taking playful nips before laying above the woman he loved Angel smiled down at his witch before slanting his lips onto hers sharing her essence with his witch taking Willow's gasps of pleasure into his lungs as he penetrated and started a rhythm that soon made Willow beg for him to go hard and fast.

The souled vampire could feel himself about to cum and and wanted his witch to cum with him as he moved his hand to stimulate her making the redhead clench him in vice grips sending him over the edge as his face morphed to his demon and without thinking bit into Willow's shoulder drinking her blood and reclaiming her as his once more as his mate.  
Willow bit into Angel's shoulder to stop herself from screaming out in ecstasy drawing the vampire's blood into her system that caused them to orgasm again from the sheer intensity of the moment.

.

During the night Angel kept waking Willow up for another round of love making and it was close to dawn when Angel felt sated of his lust as he pulled the exhausted woman into his arms basking the warmth she was giving peppering her pixie face in sweet kisses telling Willow he loved her. "I love you too Angel, now be a good pillow and let me sleep." Angel chuckled as he snuggled close and spooned himself around the woman he loved before sleep took him over.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Maggie Reed Maza couldn't cope with her own son Michael as well as that brat Amber when it was her husband's turn to have the child, Derek noticed that his wife wasn't bonding with their son or making an effort in looking after Michael as he was tending to his son and also his daughter when he had her for the week even when he was doing night shifts. Even his big sister Elisa who was now six and half months pregnant with her and Goliath's first child had made more of an effort in looking after her niece and nephew and she was exhausted herself with working at the police station and her pregnancy; once again both Derek and Maggie began arguing about the blonde abusing Peter and Diane Maza's generosity which Diane didn't mind.

Peter told his wife that as much as he loved his Grandchildren they had to put their foot down and say no once and awhile as Maggie was leaving for hours at a time, the blonde loved the Mazas as her own parents and she tried to do her best for her son. For several weeks she wasn't getting any sleep and stressed that her husband was with that red-haired whore, with Michael's incessant crying and Amber's tantrums from being away from her mommy and her many aunties and uncles.

In the end it became too much for Maggie Reed Maza as she screamed at Amber to shut up and to go her room before she spanked her, Amber Maza had never been shouted at before and saw the genuine hatred in the blond's eyes for her. Amber didn't move quick enough for Maggie's tastes as he angrily grabbed the toddler's arm leaving finger shaped bruises and shoved the crying child into her room, Maggie Reed couldn't take anymore as she packed up suitcases and her savings account. Before walking out of the house she made a call to Willow Rosenberg to pick up Amber as Michael was sick, once that was done Maggie took one look at her sleeping son with tears in her eyes whispering to him that she was sorry before getting into her car and drove away leaving two children alone.

.

Willow awoken suddenly feeling her daughter's fear and knew that something was wrong, looking over her shoulder to her sleeping lover who slowly awoken. Angel could see and feel that something was wrong and knew that Willow wouldn't settle till she checked on her daughter, just before Willow grabbed the phone it began to ring. Before the phone could ring for the third time Willow answered the call to hear on the other side telling her to pick up Amber since Michael was sick, before Willow could reply Maggie Reed Maza hung up and the witch knew in her heart that this was much more than dramatics as she got of bed and got quickly dressed.

"Somethings wrong Angel, call it Slayer senses but I need to see for myself that Amber's safe."

Angel would have enjoyed the view of his naked and frustrated witch standing, but the vampire wasn't going to leave his distraught wife to be alone to drive through the streets at night as he too got out of bed and was quickly dressed. Through the journey Willow was fidgeting in her seat trying to keep herself calm, the souled vampire gently took the witch's hand in his and silently told her that everything would be all right soothing her as he kept his eyes on the road. They were soon parked outside of Derek's house and Willow shot quickly out of Angel's car when she didn't see Maggie or Derek's cars, thinking the worse began knocking on the door and no one was answering. Hearing Willow's frantic heartbeat could hear the scared and hungry cries of the two children Angel kicked open the door letting his witch inside; the house was a mess of dirty dishes, diapers and unmade and dirty bottles.

Willow used her magic to clean and put everything in order as she went through the house wondering where the hell Maggie Reed Maza was cursing the woman for leaving the babies alone, entering Michael's Nursery to pick up the crying baby that needed feeding and his diaper changed. Amber could hear her mother's soothing voice calming her half brother down as Angel was waiting outside for them, the two year old curled herself into her mother's lap as she fed Michael his bottle of milk and packed up a bag with essentials for Michael and collected Amber's things.

Angel took the baby seats and secured them into the back of the car and the bags into the boot, while Angel was securing sleeping children Willow made a call to Derek to tell him that Maggie had packed up her things and left both Amber and Michael alone. Derek couldn't leave his post as he was undercover, he was angry that his wife had left his children home alone but relieved that Willow was there as she told the man that she was taking the children to her place.

.

Angel put up Amber's old crib for Michael as Willow got her daughter to bed watching over her till she slept, once asleep Willow placed Michael in the crib and covered him in a blanket watching over him as slept.

The souled Vampire watched his witch as she tended to the children and inwardly sighed, he remembered just a few weeks ago when Spike and Xander came to visit for Amber's birthday- they brought a ton of things for Amber as they both loved spoiling their precious gem. After the party with the family and little Amber was safely tucked in her bed both human and vampire asked Willow for her help, both Xander and Spike had been together for nearly four years now and wanted to take the next level of their committed relationship.

Now they wanted to have children but for gay couple to adopt was hard and even harder when one of the couple was the un-dead, living with Buffy and the activated slayers the pair were used to having girls around including the squabbling between them over clothes, shoes and make-up. Angel could never understand the pair in the years that he known them and thought they were glutton for punishment for wanting a daughter, but Spike and Xander's child was going to be a beautiful creature with long dark hair, Spike's beautiful blue eyes surrounded by Xander's long thick lashes and cupid bow lips that curled when she smiled.

The baby wasn't even conceived yet and Spike was overly protective over Xander and even more so when the young man found out he was three weeks pregnant, Angel had to keep himself from laughing when Spike glared at Buffy when she tried to get Xander to go on patrol with her. Xander wanted to keep it to himself for a little longer till Spike in his anger and punched one slayer for flirting with his mate as he roared at Buffy Summers to stop endangering his mate and his unborn child. It was a shock to everyone especially Faith but the dark haired slayer was howling with laughter with the thought of Xander Harris in a Muumuu and Bunny Slippers, However much they teased Xander Harris they were excited about the pregnancy especially when they found out that Spike and Xander's daughters would be half vampire with none of the vampires weaknesses and all of their strengths, which made her a very powerful ally and better hunter.

Thinking about the gay couple Angel was thinking about having kids himself, he could picture a little boy with dark hair and his mother's emerald-green eyes calling him daddy. The souled vampire with the thought of his own children when he and Willow were visiting the gargoyles to meet the latest member of the clan, Goliath and Elisa's son Zephyr Malcolm Maza in honor of Prince Malcolm who befriended and gave them a home at Wyvern Castle.

Derek and Maggie were never the same after she left New York, once Maza found Maggie she didn't want anything to do with Michael or even Amber which was fine with the man after years of trying to convince and show the woman that he only loved her. But in the end it wasn't enough for the blonde and the pair separated and going the proceedings of a divorce, Derek became a single parent and was thankful towards Willow for taking care of Michael even when she got full custody of Amber Cordelia Rose Maza when he couldn't cope with both young children.

.

The day arrived when Willow Rosenberg was going become Mrs. Liam Fritzpatrick, through a rocky start Buffy and Willow were once again friends and the redhead asked the blonde to be her Maid of Honor as Elisa and Beth were Bridesmaids. Amber was just pretty in her white and gold dress as she was a flower girl, Rupert Giles was Willow's first choice to give her away but the Watcher couldn't make it as Hudson was offered the position, the elder gargoyles couldn't be more prouder at this moment as he walked the human woman down the aisle who was once a friend to the most treasured member of his clan that the clan would be lost without her.

Both Willow and Angel's family were gathered to share this moment, there was many ups and down through the journey, and through it all they made full circle.

With their own written vows and exchange of rings, both vampire and witch were now husband and wife as the priest rolled his eyes when Angel grabbed Willow and kissed her before the man of god could say the words. "By the power invested me, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Liam Fritzpatrick."

.

Watching the newly weds dance with only eyes for each other, Derek watched sadly realizing what he had lost. He was going to crash the wedding and declared what he felt for the redhead, but he was stopped by one of Willow's Slayer friends Faith LaHane telling him if he opened his mouth and objected to this marriage he won't be around to see his next birthday.

There was a gleam in the woman's eyes that Faith meant it and would gladly kill him if it came to it, Derek Maza had hurt Willow Rosenberg so much through the years and it was the first time that he had seen the redhead this happy in a long time and put his emotions to one side for the witch's happiness even if it was with a demon. Buffy Summers saw the sadness in the copper skinned man's eyes that mirrored her own, like Derek she had let Angel go so he could marry another. Sitting down next to the man the pair began talking and found they many things in common, sharing a few dances they exchanged numbers that became a start of relationship between the two and Buffy adored little Michael which was a plus.

Amber Maza didn't want to be separated from her mother and her new Step-daddy, but in the end she let them go on their Honeymoon with a promise of a few toys when they came back. Sharing a few hugs before Willow threw the bouquet that Buffy caught as Derek caught the garter, the pair began to blush which Faith, Xander and Spike teased the blonde Slayer about as she told the trio to shut up as Derek slipped the garter onto her slender toned thigh.

As Willow was saying her goodbyes to her friends and family, the gargoyles took Angel to one side as they promised the vampire that if he ever hurt their sister he would be nothing but dust in the wind if they ever see a tear. The souled vampire said nothing but nodded his head in agreement as he shook their hands before walking towards his mate and wife; saying their last goodbyes the pair got into the car that the Xanatos' gave the couple his Jet to take the couple to their destination to Hawaii and a five star bridal suite with everything they needed for the week as a gift and a thank you for all the witch and vampire had done for them through the years in knowing them.

Through the years Angel brought up the subject of children to Willow after looking after the children, his broodiness for children after he started baby sitting Xander and Spike twin girls Sarah Dawn and Willow Elizabeth. Derek and Buffy were now engaged and she became a second mother to Michael Maza that she adored as if he was her own son, Zephyr was going to be a big brother as Elisa was pregnant and Goliath couldn't be more happier to being a father again this time to a little girl and even Alex Xanatos was going to have a little sibling to play with him.

Amber Maza Fritzpatrick as much as she loved her little brother she wanted to be a big sister again and now being five and starting Kindergarten Willow was thinking of asking Angel about the idea of becoming parents again, which the souled vampire was more than happy to practice till the exciting moment of having his own child- maybe a little boy he dream't of once he was back in his witch's loving arms once again.

The End


End file.
